Looking Back
by AltairAuditore12
Summary: Looking back on some things can really take it's toll on you, sorry this summary sucks ;P


Hey! It's been awhile! Decided to post a one chapter story for you all!~

I Do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters. They are all owned by Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

'Looking back on things... We had it all, but at the same time we had nothing at all..

We had land, people and fast growing wealth... But we also had death, famine and diease..

From a young age we began to understand that we shouldn't get attached to mortals, because no matter how beautiful and loving they are, they eventually die on us while we are left to mourn each and every one of their passings... But we did have each other, the immortals of the lands, we could stand side by side with one another for all of eternity.

Yet that also wouldn't last forever... Once our people hated one another we began to feel those thoughts become our own, and slowly we to began hating our immortal brethren... We fought, stole and killed one anothers people, in turn killing each other... So much blood shed can eventually get to you, and even though we are immortal we to can vanish into the cosmso never to be seen again...

Once I minds clear of bloodlust and we look down apon our fading comrade, no more words can truely explain our sorrow so we just sink to our knees and cry over them, holding them til they fade away... Fade like the lives of so many of their people...

Why must people hate one another? Why must we cause so much pain and distruction between families, blood related or vowed together undur the flaming sun? Being as old as we are we have had time to think this all through, but our poor mortals want nothing to do with our old minds and thoughts, therefor we are left once again in the shadows to watch wars and plagues begin to erupt, feeling the pain and anger rising...

Our tears refuse to fall from our eyes anymore, they are dry and void of emotions, yet the rain has become our tears, the sun our joy and hail our anger... We are part of this earth as much as land, air and water, we are part of one another, now and always under the large open skies forever.'

Soft hands sadly close the old leather journal, so many happy and unforgettable memories were stained into those pages like blood on a battlefield.. He wished he would never open it again, yet everyday he found himself opening those pages to write down something else, nothing as bad as before but those memories screamed at his mind like the tears and battlecries of his people. He looked up with sad turquoise eyes, tears wanting to fall yet years of over use had dried them, so he turned to the window next to his writing desk to see thousands of raindrops falling to the earth from the skies tears, his tears.. He placed his hand to the window and sighed softly, seeing his reflection in the lightly fog covered window disgusted his very core... His blonde hair was still the color of sunlight and full of volume, his eyes though almost blind were still the same color as the beautiful turquoise gem they were named after, and his skin was still flawless besides the hidden battle scars... Why did they not age when their mortals did? He knew they weren't mortals, and so they didn't have to age to show that the old age death was nearing them..

He closed his eyes and sighed sadly, his hand on the window turned into a fist yet he knew better then to punch anthing in his house, he had learned better then to let his emotions show like that... He had learned that through his years of relationships... The forced marriages had taken its toll on him, and once the last one had left him he vowed to never let anyone else ever see his true emotion again... But he knew that wasn't the case, he had stopped showing true emotion years ago, when the person he loved the most left him to be independent and he was left to mourn in his own mind alone, the tender hearted Finnish man by his side tried to control his suicidal thoughts, though they both knew they wouldn't work he was still worried his friend of many years might vanish on him...

A firm hand on his shoulder brought him back from his darkening mind, a small smile formed on his lips and he opened his eyes to see the hand's reflection on his shoulder along with those two souless purple eyes that stared into his turquoise reflection.

"Thinking again are you?" The deep voice whispered, turning the taller man around and let his hand cup his cheek.

"Ja... I can't help it sometimes" He responded with a half hearted chuckle, staring deeply into those eyes, those eyes he loved so much for so many years, everyone said they were creepy to look at but if you looked deep enough you saw all his emotions clear as day and that's what made them so beautiful to look at.

"You were always a thinker Sverige, you know that" The shorter man snorted yet gave the Swedish man his own light smile, one only a select few had ever seen in their many years of life.

"Like you're not" He huffed with a smirk, leaning down the small distance to the other's cheek and gave it a small yet loving peck, then he let his tired legs take him from the window and to the back covered in patio. He knew the other man had followed him, he smiled softly again, with him around he knew felt lonely... When Tino was here sometimes he felt so lonely and misguided... Called scary for so many years took it's toll on you, but not with him. He had also been called mean and scary through many years and he took those as compliments, loving the way people feared him, because he knew in his heart that Sverige would never think him scary or mean. He sat down on the patio couch, turning his head slightly to stare at his guest then patted the sofa seat next to him, knowing full well the man would never say no to sitting anywhere he chuckled when he saw him practially jump the couch to sit down.

"Sometimes when you look back on things you can recall so many people that you could've saved through out history... So many wars could of been avoided, why didn't we try harder to stop them?" Sverige asked, leaning his head down to rest on his comrade's shoulder.

"... We are like humans on that aspect... We are only one person, we did our best to stop them any way we could, but hundreds of angry people won't listen to one man. We are but their countries, the places they call home, we aren't meant to be listened to by their ears, but only by their hearts. They fought to protect what was right, which is their families and us, their land, their homes forever. We might not like how it all played out min elskede, but in the end we can not mourn their deaths vocally, we should bow our heads quietly to the men that gave up their lives for us" He responded quietly, grabbing Sverige's hand firmly, slowly lifting it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss. They sar quietly for awhile, the rain slowing to a light sprinkle as the two men stared off into the distance, they were both quiet people so the silence between them was never awkard, they loved these moments between them, no yelling and screaming from others... Just the two of them close together like it should of been all along. Finally after what seemed like hours Sverige felt his face be lifted to stare directly into his beloved's eyes, so much emotion had risen to the sirface just for his turquiose eyes to see.

"I love you Sverige with every fiber of my being, you know that, but I'm telling you, you need to stop thinking so much, you make me think too and that isn't nessary" He joked, smiling when he heard his love chuckle between his hands, smacking his knee softly.

"Your old brain needs to thin every once in awhile, keeps it working" The taller blonde smirked, leaning his face in closer to the other.

"Trying to say I'm old?" He replied with one eyebrow raised and a smirk of his own on his face, finally closing the gap between their lips for a passionate kiss that left the swede breathless, like it always had.

"Ja Norge, that's exactly what I'm saying" He teased, giving the other's lips another peck but the norwegian pulled back and lifted them both to their feet, immediately pulling them both into the house.

"We will just see who is old eh?" He laughed once he pulled both into the bedroom.

'When you look back sometimes you forget how truly important those people's deaths were to the survival of so many others.. They wanted to make an impression for the lives of others and sometimes that means they have to die... At the time you understand their actions and though you may be sad you accept them.. But later on in years you forget the true purpose of those sacrifices and just remember the sorrow... Norge has always been able to remember the sacrifices, never once mourning his people out loud, that's what made him the man he is today, the man I've loved for houdreds of years, maybe even longer then that'


End file.
